Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Related Art
Various types of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are known, including copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction machines having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses usually form an image on a recording medium according to image data. Specifically, in such image forming apparatuses, for example, a charger uniformly charges a surface of a photoconductor as an image bearer with a high-voltage charging bias. An optical writer irradiates the surface of the photoconductor thus charged with a light beam to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor according to the image data. A developing device supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image thus formed to render the electrostatic latent image visible as a toner image. The toner image is then transferred onto a recording medium either directly, or indirectly via an intermediate transfer belt. Finally, a fixing device applies heat and pressure to the recording medium bearing the toner image to fix the toner image onto the recording medium. Thus, an image is formed on the recording medium.
The charging bias may include a direct current (DC) voltage alone, or the DC voltage and an alternating current (AC) voltage superimposed on the DC voltage. The latter charging bias including the DC voltage and the AC voltage superimposed on the DC voltage is better in uniformly charging the surface of the photoconductor.